


Magic Mirror

by into_the_voidd



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, Kind of fluffy, M/M, Shadow Monsters, dimension travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/into_the_voidd/pseuds/into_the_voidd
Summary: The first time Roman met Virgil, it was through a mirror in a cave
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 90





	Magic Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit I wrote this for a different fandom, but I wanted to write some prinxiety but no time to do it. So I just reworded some things to fit the fandom, so I hope it flows okay.  
> Feedback is greatly appreciated!

Exploring the caves on the outskirts of Rowan was one of Roman’s favorite hobbies in the summertime. It gave him something to do while his father was out patrolling the border and his mother was busy with the shrine. He enjoyed exploring all the different tunnels and discovering any secrets the caves could hold. By the time he was ten, he was rather confident that he could find his way out of the deepest cave without any problem.

Despite all the times he’s been in in the cave closest to his family’s estate, he’s never once came across this one. He stepped cautiously forward toward the back end of the cave, torch held aloft to lift the way, eyeing the softly glowing crystals. Those weren’t there just a few days ago, of that he was certain, and he reached out to touch one curiously, wondering if he was imagining them.

Before his hand could make contact with one of the crystals, it began glowing brighter and his hand jerked back as they began moving, spinning and expanding into a three foot circle before slowing. The area inside the crystals seemed to shimmer and he hesitantly reached a hand to touch it, despite everything telling him he shouldn’t. The shimmering solidified until he was staring at himself, the cave reflected back at him as a mirror appeared.

He tilted his head curiously, wondering where exactly these crystals had come from. Maybe his mother knew something about it? He’d have to ask her when he went back home. There had to be something magic about them to create something like this out of thin air. He leaned in a little closer to get a better look, eyes widening in surprise as the image shimmered for a second before melting away, revealing something that definitely wasn’t in this cave.

He leaned closer still, taking in the various crystals of different colors decorating the cave walls, each lit up and glowing softly as they traveled back and out of sight. Was this some kind of portal to a different land? He reached a hand out, stopping at the magic glass, unable to push his way past it no matter how hard he tried.

Just when he was close to giving up, He startled back with a shout as a figure appeared in the mirror, looking through curiously. And that was the first time Roman met Virgil, with his pale skin and dark hair that held a weird purple tint. He looked about the same age as him though, and while a little withdrawn, Roman found he liked his snarky comments. They spent hours talking about their different homes and about themselves and they parted ways with the promise to meet up again tomorrow.

But when Roman went back to the cave, eager to see his new friend again, the mirror wasn’t there. Disappointment twisted in his chest and he hung around the whole day hoping it would reappear, but it didn’t. He was halfway convinced he had just imagined the whole situation, even if there was a small part of him that wanted to believe it had been real.

That small part of him had been correct when he found himself going back years later to find the mirror again. He wondered idly if Virgil would come by as he sat to wait for him. Sure enough, the other showed up within the hour, a small smile on his face at see him again.

They spent the rest of the day catching up, Roman talking about his mother and her slowly declining health and the battles his father lived through and the trips they’ve been on. Virgil spoke little of his own family, but loved to talk about the people in his country, about the different ways they survive in such a cold climate and he spoke of whispers of unrest on the outskirts of the kingdom, of a monster lurking and people’s worry about it.

They parted ways long after the sun went down with Virgil promising he’d stay safe from the monster, but even then, Roman couldn’t shake his worry for his friend. He made his way back home, trying to convince himself that everything would be okay. Even then, it was only the reassurance from his mother that allowed him to relax.

He refused to let himself dwell and worry about it, even as it was several more years before the mirror appeared again. Virgil looked anxious when he appeared, eyes worried and unable to look directly at him as he rubbed his hands together nervously.

“What’s wrong?” Roman leaned forward slightly to get a better look at his friend, eyes flickering behind him wondering if there was something going on back home.

He didn’t think Virgil was going to answer him at first, he watched him debate with himself before his shoulders slumped even as his face remained anxious. “I’ve been doing some research. Well, a lot of research really.” He could tell that that answer wasn’t going to suffice and he bit his lip, glancing behind himself even though he was alone. “About dimension travelling.”

Roman raised an eyebrow, wondering for only a second why he’d be looking up something like that when it hit him. “You want to come here?”

Virgil gave a short nod, leaning forward slightly. “Yes! I’ve been thinking about it a lot and everything you tell me about your home is just so interesting. I would love to see it for myself.”

There was something off about this whole situation, off about Virgil’s posture and his almost desperate look in his eye. “What happened?”

Virgil gave a short laugh, a forced smile on his face. “What makes you think something is wrong?” A raised eyebrow was his only response and his shoulders dropped along with the smile. “Everyone’s gone. That monster I told you about… it was more than just whispers. It’s real and it’s been hunting down everyone. I want out before it finds me.”

It took a moment for that to process and Roman realized what that look on Virgil’s face was. He thought he was going to say no, he couldn’t come to his home where he would be safe. “What do I need to do?”

Relief shown clear on Virgil’s face, tension leaving his body and it was clear how much this had been weighing on him. “I just need you break the mirror once I’m through so that nothing can follow me.”

“Break it? How?” If Virgil was going to use magic to get through, surely anything he tried would just slip through as well, right?

“A rock or something should be fine. Only something magic can go through it.” Virgil seemed to be able to read him easily and he relaxed as Roman nodded. He took a deep breath to steel himself before lifting a hand, the tip of his finger glowing as it traced runes along the edge of his side of the mirror. It glowed brightly from both sides for a moment before fading back. He hesitated only a moment longer, casting a quick glance behind himself before stepping forward to move through the mirror, hand out first to help push his magic through first.

Roman watched in amazement as his friend slowly materialized. Magic has always been something that fascinated him, but the most he was familiar with was his mother’s magic, and she used it sparingly outside of the barriers surrounding Rowan. It was quite a pleasure to see.

When Virgil was about halfway through, there was a loud echoing roar from behind him, a dark shape moving rapidly closer to them. Roman reached out, grabbing the other’s hand once it was through, helping to pull him along. He quickly grabbed a large rock by his feet, ready to throw it once Virgil was safe.

Virgil was just barely fully through the portal when a dark arm shot out, latching onto his ankle and pulling him back. He gave a startled shout, fingers digging into Roman’s wrist as he was pulled in both directions, doing everything he could to stop himself from being pulled back into the mirror, but he could feel himself being pulled back despite their best efforts.

Roman gave a shout of determination, tightening his hold on Virgil’s wrist and pulling hard, pulling him out of the mirror far enough that no part of him was in it, and he wound his arm back and flung the rock. It flew through the air and hit the glass with a loud crack. The crack spread rapidly along the length of the mirror before shattering, the pieces dropping to the ground before fading away. The dark arm was cut off where it was reaching through, a fading roar of anger and pain quickly disappearing and the sound silence left behind was loud.

Roman and Virgil had stumbled back and down from Virgil suddenly being free and they sat there quietly for several long seconds, both hearts pounding at what happened. “Are you okay?” Roman turned his attention to the other in his lap, forcing himself away from the arm that was rapidly shriveling up.

Virgil gave him a curious look, the words falling from his lips strange and unfamiliar. It only took a second for him to realize that the mirror must have been acting as some sort of translator for them all these years, and now that it was gone, they had no way to easily communicate. Virgil hummed thoughtfully before a determined look crossed his face. Before anything else can be said, he reached his hands up, cupping Roman’s jaw and leaning forward, pressing their lips together.

The contact only last for a few seconds before he was pulling back, grinning at the shocked look on Roman’s face. “Sorry Princey. But that was the fastest way to learn your language.”

“You sure it wasn’t because it was something you wanted to do?” Roman asked, quickly getting over his shock. He tightened his hold on Virgil when he made to get up, raising an eyebrow at the flush creeping across his face.

“Well… I…”

Roman cut him off, reaching a hand up to cup the back of his head, pulling him into another kiss.They had a lot they needed to talk about, to figure out for the future, but for now, this seemed like a much more enjoyable use of their time.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with my on my tumblr @ starry-knight-skies


End file.
